Pokemon Ultimate Journey (Cancelled)
by Jolteon-Gaming564
Summary: Follow twins Lapis and Topaz as they journey throughout the region! With the new Gym Leader Effect who will become champion?


**What's up guys! I am Jolteon-Gaming and if you didn't know I am also J0ltz! I have decided that this account will obviously be for Pokemon, while my main account, J0ltz will be for things such as Dragon Ball, and anime things. Enough introducing myself let's get right into the story!**

This is the Abith region. Pokemon from all over the world live here. With the newly introduced mechanism that Professor Gem created for the pokemon league has trainers from all over the world coming to Abith. This new mechanism is a tournament, but not just any tournament. The champion is actually in the tournament, so if you eliminate the champion then there is a 100% guarantied that there will be a new champion. The twist is that champions from other regions can enter and become dual champion. The part that makes this tournament unique is that you can have a max of 2 types of pokemon on your team. Professor Gem called this the Gym Leader Effect.

"Ah. I slept well." Topaz said as he looked at the clock next to his bed.

 **Topaz- 10 years old**

"It's 7:00 already? I have to tell Lapis!" Topaz said as he ran into his twin sisters room and woke her up. Lapis rose from her bed, her hair in her face. The tone of her voice was low.

"What is it?" Lapis asked as she fixed her royal blue hair.

 **Lapis- 10 years old**

"It's 7:00! Professor Gem said he was going to give us our Pokemon at 8:00 right?" Topaz asked pointing to the clock.

"Huh?" Lapis asked as she realized why she had been awoken. The two twins ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed their teeth. Their mother was out, but she had made them breakfast. Topaz took a bite out of the bacon while Lapis ate some toast. The two grabbed their backpacks which were placed next to the door. The twins ran towards Professor Gem's lab.

"What time is it?" Lapis asked worried that they were too late.

Topaz checked his clock. "7:25." Topaz said as he slowed down to catch his breath.

"Come on Topaz, we can make it!" Lapis said as she ran back towards Topaz.

"You're right." Topaz said as he started running again. Professor Gem's lab was in Rudith Town, which was the town next to Topaz and Lapis'. Kids had made a pathway through the trees so people without a Pokemon could get to the city without being hurt. The twins had finally reached Professor Gem's lab. They looked at Topaz's watch. "7:45" it read as they two twins walked inside the lab.

"Ah. Topaz and Lapis, you finally made it." Professor Gem says with a smile on his face.

"Yes...We...Did.." Topaz said, barely able to catch his breath.

"You already know the deal. There are 21 Pokeballs here. Inside these Pokeballs will be your starter Pokemon. I have labeled them so you know which is which." Professor Gem said as he pointed to a long table. Topaz walks up to the Pokeball with the sign that said "Turtwig" on it and picked it up.

"I would like this Pokemon." Topaz called.

"Ah, Turtwig, good choice." Professor Gem complimented. Lapis was still deciding on her starter. She was walking down the water line. She stopped at a Pokeball with a sign that read "Oshawott"

"I would like Oshawott." Lapis called.

"Oshawott! That is also a good choice. Now that you both have chosen your Pokemon I will give you your Pokedex, now would you tell me what types do you plan on using in the Gym Leader Effect?" Professor Gem asked.

"I'll be using Grass and Rock types." Topaz said.

"And I'll be using Water and Ice types." Sapphire said.

"Alright." Professor Gem said as he walked into the back. When he returned he had 2 Pokedexes. 1 was green and brown while the other one was blue and cyan. "These Pokedexes will record Pokemon, but if it sees a Pokemon of the same types that you decided you wanted to enter the Gym leader Effect with it will say usable." Professor Gem explained.

"Woah. Cool!" Topaz said.

"I'm not finished." Professor Gem said as he pulled out 20 Pokeballs. 5 were blue, 5 were cyan, 5 were green, and 5 were brown. "These Pokeballs were designed to boost the capture rate of certain types. The Pokeballs match your Pokedex." Professor Gem explained.

"Can we buy these at the shop?" Lapis asked.

"Yes. There will be cabins with labels on them, they will tell you what Pokeballs are in them." Professor Gem explained.

"Thanks!" Topaz and Lapis both said as they turned to the door.

"WAIT! I'm not done." Professor Gem said as he pulled out 4 eggs. "One of these eggs holds a rock type, one holds a grass type, one holds a water type, and one holds an ice type. Which one will you choose?" Professor Gem asked.

"I want the rock egg." Topaz claimed.

"I'll take the ice egg." Lapis claimed.

"Alright. Now you can go." Professor Gem said as the 2 twins walked outside of the lab and faced eachother.

"Now that we have our first Pokemon." Topaz started

"Then..."

"We have to..."

"BATTLE!" both twins yelled as they sent out their Pokemon.

"Alright Turtwig use Absorb." Topaz called as Turtwig rushed towards Oshawott. Turtwig was a slow Pokemon, but it's strength substitutes for his speed, but Oshawott easily dodged it.

"Oshawott use Tackle!" Lapis called as Oshawott stopped dodging and started using Tackle.

"Turtwig might be slow, but he hits hard and can take a lot of damage, but you have fallen for my trap. Turtwig! ABSORB!" Topaz yelled as Oshawott ran in for a Tackle and Turtwig used Absorb. Turtwig healed a little but from the Absorb. Oshawott was hurt badly due to the Absorb being a super effective move.

"Are you okay Oshawott? Well let's give it our all! Use Tackle once more!" Lapis calls as Oshawott runs in for another Tackle. Turtwig prepares another Absorb. "JUMP OSHAWOTT!" Lapis yelled as Oshawott leaped over Turtwig then used Tackle. Oshawott began to repeat this.

"She might have the speed advantage but..." Topaz mumbled as Turtwig was getting Tackled by Oshawott. Turtwig was now hurt. "TURTWIG! USE TACKLE TOO!" Topaz called as Turtwig ran towards Oshawott. Oshawott jumped over Turtwig. "Turtwig Absorb!" Topaz called. Oshawott was caught off guard and was still in the air. Topaz was sure that he had won the battle.

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" Lapis yelled as Oshawott used Water Gun on the ground which propelled Oshawott farther into the air and out of Turtwig's reach. "Now use Water Gun then Tackle!" Lapis called. Oshawott used Water Gun to propel itself in the air then proceeded to use Tackle. Oshawott crashed into Turtwig at high speeds and smoke surrounded the battlefield. When the smoke finally cleared both Pokemon were still standing.

"Turtwig use Absorb!" Topaz called as Turtwig used Absorb.

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" Lapis called as Oshawott used Water Gun. The two attacks collided sending both Pokemon to their trainer.

"Turtwig let's finish this! Use Absorb!" Topaz called as Turtwig began running. Oshawott was still getting to his feet as was met with an Absorb. Oshawott fell to the ground as it was unconscious. "YAY I WIN!" Topaz said.

"You got lucky." Lapis murmured as the two walked to a Pokemon Center. After they healed their Pokemon they proceeded to route 101. When they reached the route the eggs cracked. They began cracking again and again until a Pokemon jumped out. In Topaz's egg was a Omanyte. In Lapis' egg was an Sneasel.

"Alright! I got an Omanyte!" Topaz called.

"A Sneasel! It's so cool!" Lapis yelled. The two bragged about their new Pokemon to eachother as they realized that it was getting dark. They ran back to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy let adventurers stay nights at the Pokemon Center, so that was where Topaz and Lapis slept.

 **There is the end of Chapter 1. Make sure to review, follow, and fav, don't forget to go check out my main account, J0ltz!**


End file.
